


[podfic] The Jump (Otabek and Yuri's Infinite Playlist)

by thoughtsappear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: “Can you be my boyfriend for five minutes?”Or; The Nick and Norah AU literally only one person asked for.





	[podfic] The Jump (Otabek and Yuri's Infinite Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onotherflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Jump (Otabek and Yuri's Infinite Playlist)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739720) by [onotherflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights). 



> Happy birthday M&M! I'm gifting your gift with the gift of podfic! ♥


End file.
